


Your First Time Was of Fingermarks Burned Into Your Skin and Words Written With Dripping Ink

by Literary_Sacrifice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short, i cant write, long title cause im lame, sexy times without the sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Sacrifice/pseuds/Literary_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time was of fingermarks burned into your skin and words written with dripping ink; his place in your heart a solid pavement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Time Was of Fingermarks Burned Into Your Skin and Words Written With Dripping Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really lame and this is really short and really poorly written and stuff... BUT YEAH READ ON IF YOU WANT!!

      _Your first time was of orange, sun-drenched hair, subtle curves of pale flesh and doe eyes that stared back into yours. Your first time was anxiety-gnawed nails raking down your spine, leaving fiery red trails in their wake, and soft whines and moans accompanied by the mantra of "i love you"s spilling out your mouth. Your first time was encouragements in your ears and your name on his lips, falling off his tongue as it licked at the tip of your neck. Your first time was of fingermarks burned into your skin and words written with dripping ink; his place in your heart a solid pavement._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Your first time was of black, dampened hair, and hard abs that dug into yours stomach while sharp, dark eyes bore holes into you. Your first time was two secure hands around your bony hips indenting the skin there, groans and muffled whispers of how much he adored you spoken raspy into your ear and hair. Your first time was noises of pleasure, and bite marks on your ear, neck, collarbone, chest, hips... Your first time was of fingermarks burned into your skin and words written with dripping ink; his place in your heart a solid pavement._

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt even going to post this and i dont like it that much but i dont write fanfiction often so i'm like WHY NOT.  
> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are much appreciated if you liked it! or even if you hated it lol


End file.
